The Guy in the Woods
by geezbones
Summary: Un dia normal en el Jeffersonian, un caso normal, lo de siempre. Pero que pasa cuando alguien como Sully vuelve a aparecer en la vida de Brennan despues de 6 meses en altamar?
1. Chapter 1

// primer capitulo //

Booth y Brennan juntos dentro de la SUV del agente llendo hacia la "supuesta" escena de un crímen. Las cosas en el Jeffersonian marchaban tal como se las habia dejado antes del "casamiento" de Hodgins y Angela, que al final no pudo ser. Por ahora todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso parecia, y no, Cam no se murió. Todavia.

Creo.

"Okey Bones, ¿entendiste?, yo hablo mientras vos revisas." Le dijo Booth a Brennan mientras esta se perdia en la vista de su ventana. "Entendiste? Bones!!", silvandole y tratando de llamar su atencion a lo que parecia una Brennan bastante desconectada.

"No te parece extraño que nos llamen solo para "revisar" el lugar?, no encontraron un cadaver ni nada, nose para que estoy llendo yo."

"Ya hablamos de esto, es por si encuentran o encontramos lo que buscamos, asi VOS nos das la seguridad de que sea quien buscamos."

"Gracias Booth. Todo lo que necesitaba oir era mi descripcion de trabajo."

"Perdón…pero que exactamente estabas esperando por respuesta?"

"Una explicación un tanto mas racional de por que Cam irrumpe en mi fin de semana para meterme en este auto con vos e ir hacia un lugar en donde ni siquiera sabemos con certeza de que hayan huesos que pueda analizar."

"Burocracia Bones, Burocracia."

"No se lo que significa."

"¡Dios Bones!! Podes dejar de…ser asi!! Tan molesta por momentos??, de complicarlo todo?"

"Perdón pero soy una antropologa bastante ocupada y autora best seller por si no te acordas. Mi tiempo vale oro."

"Y asi te pagan"

"Perdón?"

"Nada Bones. Nada. Llegamos."

Bajan los dos del auto en lo que parece un bosque. Cuerdas policiales POLICE LINE//DO NOT CROSS, agentes del FBI. Y entremedio de toda esa gente un camello. Perdón, Camille. Acercandose a ellos dos.

"Dra. Brennan, Seeley."

"Cam, que hago yo exactamente aca?"

"El equipo del FBI esta buscando el cadaver, o los restos, todavia no sabemos, de un joven. Pense que Booth te habia dicho."

"No, y que se supone que tengo que hacer mientras?"

"Esperar" Simple, más simple de lo que se esperaba.

"NO! Bones, lo que Cam quiere decir es que viniste para darnos la certeza, COMO ANTES TE DIJE, de que es el joven que buscamos."

"Booth, eso ya me lo dijiste hace 2 horas, cuando practicamente me arrancaste de la cama. [AKWARD! Ademas yo no trabajo con tejido. Ya lo saben."

"No hay alternativa Dra. Brennan. Usted es la mejor."

"ES DOMINGO. No tendria que estar aca."

"Bueno Bones, por favor si? Tomalo como un favor. Ademas no tenias cosas que hacer asi que…"

"Primero, ya me debes un favor y segundo si tenia cosas que hacer."

"Bueno esta bien. Queres volver entonces?"

"No, ya estamos aca."

"Y yo no la iba a dejar volver" Agregó Cam tras sentir que su autoridad habia sido pisada por unos segundos despues del comentario del Agente.

Todo eso habia pasado por la mañana. Una hora mas tarde hallaron los restos del jóven y Brennan habia logrado que Angela se acercara al Jeffersonian para poder lograr una identificacion mas concreta mas allá de los indudables argumentos de la Antropóloga.

"Me estabas buscando?"

"Si Ange, aca tengo el cráneo de vuelta para que veas si podes sacar algo en limpio sobre esas marcas que tiene cerca del occipital."

"Bueno, ahora veo que puedo hacer", al ver que la conversacion habia terminado Angela comenzo a irse de la plataforma cuando Brennan la volvio a llamar. "Ange...?"

"Si sweetie?"

"Como van con la busqueda de tu marido?"

"Honestamente, todavia no sabemos nada."

"Entonces…hasta que no lo encuentren uds. No se van a poder casar cierto?"

"Legalmente…"

"Muy complicado para una sola relacion."

"Es cuestion de tiempo Brennan. Hodgins esta haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo lo mas rapido que se pueda."

"Me alegro que despues de todo esten bien uds., yo no lo aguantaria…no podria enfrentarlo como vos."

Ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio y Brennan se guardo todas las razones por las que ella no podria enfrentarlo para si misma al ver que Cam estaba deslizando su credencial para entrar a la plataforma, para no perder la costumbre...

"Aheem, cof coff achuz. Perdón ando con un poco de resfrio. Dra. Brennan, algo nuevo?"

"Los huesos de la victima presentan una estructura un poco rara, probablemente a causa de alguna enfermedad de nacimiento o hereditaria, por que estaba en un estado bastante avanzado."

"Okey, aviseme si encuentra algo mas."

"Espera Cam, mira esto"

"OH!!! Wow!!!! ……. ¿qué es eso?", dijo Cam un poco confundida...

"Esto…lo encontre incrustado en el hueso. Todavia no se lo que puede ser pero mañana cuando llegue Hodgins se lo doy para que lo examine."

"No tengo idea de lo que puede ser."

Por la noche, cuando el sol ya caia en Washington. Brennan se estaba preparando para retirarse. Booth se le aparecio en la puerta de la oficina.

"Vamos a comer algo?"

"Ya crei que no llegabas.." mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro

"Yo? Seeley Booth ausentandose a la hora de la comida? Tendria que estar muy enganchado con algo."

"Una vez no fuiste a comer para quedarte haciendo los papeles con migo."

"Si, bueno, los papeles…son muy importantes y despues Cullen me echa en cara que los entrego tarde."

"Es que para mi el acto de "comer" propiamente dicho, nunca estubo tan presente en mi vida. Por lo general Russ cocinaba comida pre-lista y en las casas de adopcion tampoco era un gran ritual el sentarse a comer. A veces no comia, otras veces agarraba lo que primero encontrase. Como aquella vez en Guatemala que tuve que u-"

"Wooheyeyerahfeuuuuuuu stop! No especifiques si Bones? Ahora estamos en Washington, EEUU! Asi que vamos a comer mac n' cheese hasta reventar."

Booth la toma por la cintura (como siempre solia hacer, y como siempre Brennan se sentia raptada…pero en alguna parte de ella le gustaba ese sentimiento.) y la lleva hacia la puerta. Ya en el Royal Diner estaban sentados en su lugarsito de siempre y con sus ordenes de Mac n' Cheese en frente suyo.

"mmm…yo no se como haces para acertarle, pero de verdad que necesitaba una rica comida."

"Si, igual, estos Mac n' Cheese no se comparan, en nada, a los que vos me…cocinaste aquella vez."

Otra vez Brennan se pierde de la realidad y se queda mirando a Booth sonriendole, y Booth hace lo mismo..._**EJEM EJEM ACHUZ COF COF (no! No es Cam, soy yo!!)**_

"Sabes que note algo raro cuando estaba examinando los huesos esta tarde.."

_**HAY YA TENIA QUE ROMPER CON EL AMBIENTE!! CON SUS DUDAS ANTROPOLOGICAS.**_

"Raro?"

"Si, Supuestamente Pete tiene una enfermedad hereditaria o de nacimiento, todavia no sabemos. Pero según la descripcion que sus padres nos dieron Pete era totalmente saludable, es imposible que con ese grado de deterioro de los huesos pudiera seguir en pie. Imposible."


	2. Chapter 2

// segundo capitulo //

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre, Brennan ya estaba en el Jeffersonian y Booth…no, Booth no todavia.

"Necesito hablar con los padres de Pete, Booth."

"Bones, estoy estacionando, no pordes esperar a que llegue para hablar?"

"Cuanto te falta?"

"Bueno, depende como lo mires..."

De repente Booth se le aparece entrando en la oficina de Brennan.

"No que estabas estacionando la camioneta?"

"Resulta que soy un avido conductor, Bones. Y no estaciono en diagonal." Recordando aquella vez que la fua a buscar a una de sus charlas antrópologicas en la universidad de Washington para identificar los restos de un niño encontrado detras de un shopping.

"HA HA. Por cierto, ya no estaciono mas asi" Y tampoco tiene mas abolladuras del lado del pasajero por no estacionarlo asi.

"Entonces…de que necesitas hablar con los padres de Pete?"

"Hodgins encontro restos de un tipo de tóxico en el tejido del higado."

"Bien."

"Por eso necesito hablar con sus padres para ver si tenia algun no tan amigo quizas que le

planto ese toxico."

"WUUU bones, despacio, dejame algo a mi si? Esa es mi parte del trabajo te acordas? Yo FBI vos … restos humanos."

"Jajaja, no pense que a una figura de macho alfa como la tuya yo representaba una amenaza para su trabajo."

"Amenaza?? Vos? A mi trabajo? Okey okey, yo se muy bien como hacer mi trabajo y por un segundo que pretendas ser como yo…ha! No lo voy a perder."

"Si claro…"

"Si claro que?"

"No crees que yo sea capaz de hacer tu trabajo"

"A vos no te gusta la psicologia, y tu tratos con las personas, no son las mejores. ASI, de esta manera funcionamos bien asi que por favor no lo cambiemos si?"

"Esta bien, nos podemos ir ya?" (caminando por afuera de la oficina)

"NO me cambies el tema."

"Yo cambiando el tema!!???!?!?! Desde cuando esto era un tema??"

Angela que estaba en la plataforma junto con Cam, dijo "Oops, problemas en el paraiso…", sin darse cuenta de que habia elevado la voz un tanto de mas. Al mismo tiempo Brennan y Booth se detienen al escuchar esa frase, se miran y despues miran a Cam, Angela, Hodgins y Zack. Paran de pelear. Se miran de vuelta. Y susurrando Brennan le dice, "Podemos irnos ya?", "Seguro!!" contesto Booth sin dudarlo un segundo. Y liberando al Jeffersonian de sus presencias se subieron a la SUV de Booth para ir en busca de respuestas.

"Le pasa algo a la Dra. Brennan?"

"Descontando lo de su padre y el echo de que haya quedado parada en el altar con Booth?"

"Si, ademas de eso."

"No lo se. Ultimamente no estube muy conectada con Brennan y el laboratorio…no Hodgins?"

"Claro que si Nena!"

"Okey…no quiero saber mas. Los cadaveres y los enamorados no se mezclan."

Hodgins le da una sonrisita a Cam y se acerca a Angela.

"Ejem, Zack? Que? Me llamabas!? Ah si ahora voy para alla!", haciendo la gran "me llaman del sotano" para desaparecer de la vista de los conejitos.

En casa de los Towsend, Booth y Brennan estaban revisando el cuarto de Pete. Según sus padres estaba estudiando abogacia en Yale, gracias a una beca que gano por un sist. De becas que su colegio estaba entregando. Era el receso universitario asi que estaba de vacaciones en Washington visitando a la familia y amigos. Chico normal, vida normal, tenia novia, amigos y mucha suerte. Su mejor amigo, Martin, habia quedado afuera del sistema de becas, quizas eso lo habia echo sentir envidia y lo enveneno? O quizas fue la novia? Una novia abandonada puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Muchos sospechosos por ahora…necesitaban bajar la lista asi que decidieron ir a entrevistar a ambos.

Mientras y tanto, las cosas entre Booth y Brennan no mejoraban. Booth notaba una cierta tension en ella y sentia curiosidad por saber que es lo que le estaba pasando, por que no era la misma Brennan de siempre. Pobre Booth no tenia la culpa de que Brennan no estubiera en su mejor semana, y pobre Brennan no tiene la culpa de que Booth no se de cuenta de que no tiene que ver con el. Pero el tema ya estaba estaba pasando de la linea, estaba afectando su relación con Booth. No es que fuera algo taaaan importante, pero a Brennan ese tema la tenia un poco … nerviosa.

La semana se les habia ido, ya era viernes y como era de costumbre Brennan trataba de avanzar cada vez un poco mas con su nuevo pROXImo best-seller. Seguro lo iba a ser. Pero esos pensamientos cada vez la tenian mas distraida de su escritura, tan distraida que en vez de escribir "Ryan" escribio "Booth". Esa llamada que habia recibido el sabado por la tarde la tenia como loca. Por que habra sido que tuvo que contestar el telefono? Por que no se podria haber quedado descansando sin esa necesidad de atender el telefono por si era Booth, con un nuevo caso por supuesto. Aunque un sabado es medio raro que llame Booth, pero de todos modos no podia arriesgarse a NO atender. De nada seriven los lamentos por que la llamada ya la habia atrapado.

Sabado anterior

"Brennan", atendió.

"Tempe?" La voz no se oia muy clara y se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo. Se entrecortaba la comunicación.

"Sully?", con un tono de exclamacion, duda y confusion en su cara.

"Si, soy yo!"

"como estas?!!"

"Bien, terminando de curarme…"

"De curarte? Que te paso?"

"Uhm, nada grave, me quebre el femur derecho hace un mes y estube varado en el puerto."

"Pero vos estas bien? como va el caribe?"

"Mejor de lo que crei, no sabes lo increible de este lugar…escuchame, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero solo queria avisarte que es posible que el viernes que viene este en la ciudad."

"El viernes? Que bueno…entonces….supongo que nos veremos.."

"Si no tenes problema"

"No, claro que no"

"Bien entonces el viernes"

"El viernes", recostandose en el sofá, Brennan se quedo pensando un largo rato despues de haber cortado con Sully. Todo era tan raro, primero la llamada y ahora se acababa de enterar de que el Viernes siguiente él iba a estar en la ciudad. Demaciado para una comunicacion telefonica, o demaciado para el momento que estaba viviendo. Ella sabia que las cosas habian cambiado, lo sentia. No era lo mismo.

Viernes siguiente

"Hola? Hola!! Woohooo Brennan?" De vuelta en la realidad, Angela estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga, quien parecia estar en otro mundo sentada en su oficina.

"Ange, dios, que hora es?"

"Sweetie, estas bien?"

"Si es que voy a llegar tarde, me tengo que ir"

"Espera, espera. Tarde a donde? Tenes una cita?", Sonriendo levemente Brennan no pude esconder su entusiasmo, "Sully viene a comer."

"A comer…TE!" Agregó Angela con un tono sarcástico, "volvió?"

"Va a estar en WASHINGTON unos días, me llamo el sabado pasado."

"Wow Brennan, volvio para recuperarte"

"Que?"

"Oh si nena, realmente te quiere"

"No Angela, solo vamos a comer."

"Si, seguro..."

"En serio, quizas ya no sea lo mismo con Sully Ange, muchas cosas pasaron en estos 6 meses…"

"Anda y averigualo hoy a la noche, despues me contas!"

Entra Booth en la oficina de Brennan, quien ya estaba lista para salir del Jeffersonian.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tenes que contarle?"

"Sully volvió"

"ANGE!…no es definitivo, solo esta de paso en la ciudad"

"Oh, wow, bien, que bueno…"

"Si, hoy viene a comer a casa. Por eso ya me estaba llendo"

"Ah, claro…"

"Tenias algo para mi?"

"No, no te preocupes"

"Seguro?"

"Si! Anda y divertite esta noche"

"Gracias, Booth."

Esas ultimas palabras de Booth que…le habian costado pronunciar. Sinceras, pero dificiles. O no tan sinceras en realidad. Quizas el quisiera ser la persona con la que Brennan se divirtiese esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resulta que me di cuenta de que algo hay que escribir en el principio de los fics, y en el final tmb a veces. Asi que aca estoy. Gracias por leer el fic, este es el segundo que hago pero el primero todavia no subi, estoy haciendole unos cambios y despues lo empiezo a subir :) Comenten!! (por favor!)**

* * *

// tercer capitulo //

Booth se había quedado en el Jeffersonian con Cam y los squints, tratando de seguir sacando pistas sobre el caso Towsend.

Quizas con suerte encontraban algo que requiriera de la observacion y ayuda de Brennan y Booth tendria que ir a buscarla a su casa e interrumpir su velada con Sully. Por que? Booth no lo sabia, pero dentro suyo sentia como esa necesidad de ir a ver que estaba pasando alli. De repente le habria gustado seguir siendo aquel francotirador y que Sully fuera su blanco, para estar en la ventana mas cercana observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, probablemente Brennan y Sully irian por el postre, pensaba Booth. Cada uno de los que alli estaban se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo, pero booth solo pensaba en Brennan y a lo lejos escuchaba a Cam y Hodgins hablando.

"Bingo Baby!"

"Te lo dije, no hay ninguna sustancia que se me escape"

"Cada dia me sorprendes mas Hodgepodge."

"¿Qué?", Dijo Booth mientras trataba de incluirse en la conversación.

"Soy el rey del laboratorio", mientras ponia cara de orgulloso Hodgins les anunció.

"Hodgins encontro la sustancia que usaron para envenenar a la victima."

"Whooa eso esta muy bien Hodgins!", sonriendo de felicidad porque sabia que habia

encontrado la excusa para interrumpir, perdón, _actualizar_ a Brennan."Voy por Brennan" e inmediatamente se levanto mientras escuchaba a Zack.

"No estaba en una cita?"

"Esta con Sully, y esto es mas importante."

"Pero no hace falta que venga si total esto lo podemos ver la mañana, las sustancias son el tema de Hodgins."

"Escuchame rarito, Brennan es la mas importante de este laboratorio, y _tiene_ que estar enterada sobre todo lo que pasa en este caso. Asi que si no tienen alguna otra objeción, la voy a ir a buscar como corresponde."

Booth salio del Jeffersonian y los squints, con Cam, se quedaron mirando.

"Esto va a ser divertido", dijo Angela.

En el departamento de Brennan todo marchaba perfecto. Como había calculado Booth ellos ya iban por el postre. Sully no había parado de hablar sobre sus experiencias en el caribe y su casi-muerte a bordo del "Temperance" que le costo una rotura de fémur. Brennan no paraba de mirarlo y de sacar conclusiones, lo mejor que podia hacer dadas las circunstancias. Su mayor preocupación era como iba a terminar la noche, hacia mucho tiempo que no veia a Sully. Los sentimientos no eran los mismos, logicamente. Muchas cosas habian pasado en el medio, quizas demaciadas para enumerarlas. Muchas eran pequeños actos entre ella y booth que la hacian dudar de su relacion de 'compañeros'. Pero estabamos hablando de Sully. ¿Por que siempre terminaba pensando en Booth? "brennan, dejate ir esta noche, desatate de todo pensamiento y solo pensa en Sully y vos, esta es TU noche de tranquilidad" -pensaba para ella misma- "Es totalmente racional que dudes de tu compañero si pasas mas de la mitad del dia con el durante mas de 3 años, pero es tu compañero, hay una linea que no se cruza, y que en realidad, no tendria ni que estar ahí. Es Booth." Seguia pensando.

"Booth"

Extrañado, Sully le preguntó, "¿Qué?"

"¿Que?"

"Dijiste Booth"

"Booth!! Claro, tengo que llamarlo"

"Ahora?!"

"Es que estamos con un caso importante y quiero saber si lograron encontrar algo mas. Yo me tuve que venir mas temprano y entonces…"

"Si si, esta bien, llamá"

"No tardo"

Brennan se acerco a la mesada para agarrar el telefono y llamar a Booth que quizas todavia estaba en el Jeffersonian y podia decirle si habian encontrado algo mas. Primero probo llamando a la casa y espero los largos tonos hasta q el contestador atendio, justo en el momento en que sonaba el timbre de la puerta y Brennan le hacia señas a Sully para que abriera. OH sorpresa. Era Booth.

"Hey Sul"

"Booth"

"No pense que seguías aca"

"Si, estabamos terminando de comer."

"Booth! Te estaba llamando." Se escuchaba a Brennan gritando medio desesperada.

"Puedo pasar?" y junto a las palabras mágicas Sully se corrió de la puerta.

"Encontramos, Hodgins encontró mejor dicho, la sustancia que le plantaron a Pete"

"Qué era?"

"Hodgins dijo algo de "Angel Toxin""

"Mmm"

"Mmm que?"

"Es raro."

"No pueden discutir esto mañana?"

"Supongo que si.", Dijo Brennan dudando y miró a Booth.

"Es igual, yo solo queria avisarte, quizas era importante"

"SI, CLARO. Booth, podemos hablar un momento?"

Sully y Booth salen al palier del depto. De Brennan. En otro momento habria sido Brennan

quien estubiera echando a Booth por entrometerse entre Sully y ella. Pero claramente las cosas habian cambiado y ya se empezaba a notar.

"Caminas raro sabias?", le comento mientras salian del departamento

"Si ya se. Me quebre el femur hace un mes. Booth esto es realmente importante?"

"¿Que?"

"Es necesario que nos interrumpas?"

"PERDON! Pense que solo estaban cenando, y como Bones es la lider de los squints merece

estar al tanto de la investigación"

"Si ya se, yo entiendo eso pero por una noche que no sepa de un veneno raro no pasa

nada"

"Sully, tranquilo."

"Si Booth, pero lo que pasa es que queria que esta noche fuera especial sabes? No nos vemos hace mucho y yo queria…"

"Wooohoo heyy, no hace faltan los detalles si? Ella es mi compañera."

"Cierto. Tu compañera."

"Listo? Estamos bien, yo ahora me voy y los dejo a uds. Que 'disfruten'. Saluda a Bones de mi parte."

"Gracias Booth. Nos vemos."

Booth se fue del edificio derecho a su casa. Pensando en sus palabras "ella es mi compañera" … su compañera de trabajo, de aventuras y de momentos. Era tan importante en su vida ya que a veces pensaba que significaba algo más que una compañera. Pero siempre habia tenido miedo de explorar esas partes de su pensamiento. Quizas en otro momento. Hoy no era el mejor día.

"Y Booth?" preguntó Brennan.

"Booth se fue, te mando saludos."

"Lo echaste?" le dijo, casi acusandolo.

"No lo eche! Solo le dije que queria estar con vos. Y no con cos Y el"

"Entonces si lo echaste", semi reindose.

"¿Qué? Esta mal que quiera disfrutar esta noche SOLOS?"

"No es que, me parece normal que te sientas amenazado por Booth, con su personalidad de Macho-Alfa"

"NO ME SIENTO AMENAZADO."

"Y entonces por que lo echaste?"

"Uhm…dejame pensar, una explicación mas antropológica… -la agarra de la cintura- que tal si te digo que a veces los hombres necesitamos sentir un 'control' sobre nuestras mujeres por la condición macho-alfa?"

"Bastante bien, casi me convences, pero no esta del todo perfecto."

"Bueno, te recuerdo que tengo un doctorado en letras y en salvamento, aunque no se que

tiene que ver, pero todavia me falta el de antropología." Los dos se dejaron llevar por la risa.

"Asi que…macho alfa eh?"

"Si, se puede decir que tengo algunas caracteristicas y.."

Brennan sin dejarlo terminar le dio un beso. Como aquel que desprevenidamente le habia dado en la cubierta del "Temperance", cuando SULLY le pidio que se quedara por la noche para 'testear' el barco. Si, era verdad. SULLY seguia llevandose gran cantidad de los sentimientos de Brennan. No obstante ella seguia pensando en Booth. Pero en ese momento era solo Sully. Seis meses sin verlo y ese beso habian vuelto a despertar cosas que Brennan no sentia hace bastante tiempo. Tenia que satisfacer sus necesidades biologicas, algo totalmente natural para la raza humana.


End file.
